Work on the effect of ethanol on distribution of cell constituents between isolated hepatocytes and suspension medium will continue. There has been a delay because of unexpected methodological complications. When separating cells from the suspension medium by the method of Hems, Lund & Krebs, it became evident that the technique was not satisfactory for the study of distribution of certain cell constituents (glucose and urea). The analysis showed that the method is satisfactory for those cell constitutents the concentrations of which in the cells are higher than in the cytosol (K; ATP, ADP, AMP, intermediates of the tricarboxylic acid cycle). On centrifugation, water is lost from the cells together with Na, glucose and urea, the cell content of which is equal to or lower than that of the medium. This loss is preventible by using silicone fluids in separating the cell suspension from the perchloric acid solution into which the cell are spun. Ethanol had no effect on the rate of exchange between extra- and intra-cellular potassium, but at high concentrations ethanol caused a loss of sodium. The causes of the loss of sodium will be investigated. In addition, work on the fate of acetate, the main primary product of ethanol metabolism, will be followed up with reference to the regulation of the fate of acetyl-CoA by the concentration of malonyl-CoA. The elaboration of a new preparation of the isolated perfused rat heart (the performance of which is greatly superior to any preparation described in the literature) will enable us to study the effect of acute ethanol and chronic ethanol toxication on cardiac function.